Alternate Ending for Movie
by abrokencastiel
Summary: I saw the movie and read the book. I also saw quite a few trailers. I'm almost positive I saw some book ending type scenes, so I decided to write an ending that could fit into the movie! Hope you like it!


**I don't own anything Beastly…. Except for my dogs….**

**

* * *

**"You have to go to her, Hunter. How many times has she called you? If she really hated you, she wouldn't have even tried to get in touch with you." Will motioned in my general direction with his orange juice.

"Dats right. You gots to go find out."

"But… I…"

"Hunter," Will said warningly.

"One more day." _Even though by then it will be too late. _"If she calls me tonight, I'll answer, okay?"

"Baby steps I suppose," Will relented.

* * *

It was ten o'clock when the call came in. I'll admit, I had been waiting. Sitting on the brick wall on my street with my phone in my hand. For a split second, I considered not answering it. But I'd promised Will I would.

I took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Hunter!"

"Hi Lindy. Listen, I-"

"Hunter you have to help me. Victor got out of jail. He's looking for me."

"Where are you?"

"The Central Park Zoo. The elephant area."

"I'm coming!" I was already pulling my hood up and sprinting down the street.

"Hurry! I thin-"

"Lindy? Lindy!" No answer. "If you can hear me, I'm coming. I'll find you!"

* * *

I didn't care that people saw me as I raced down the street to the subway. I didn't care that my face made children on the subway car cry. All I cared about was getting to Lindy. _Why won't this car go any faster!_

I got off one stop early, knowing that I could run faster than the car could move. The entire time, I kept dialing Lindy's cell phone. She never answered.

* * *

Central Park Zoo loomed in front of me. I abandoned the caution Lindy and I had shared the previous night and hurdled barriers to get to the elephants. I rushed to the door and kicked it open.

Time seemed to slow. I saw Lindy in a headlock by Victor. A gun pointed at her head. Victor turned the gun toward me.

"Hunter!" Lindy screamed.

"Stop right there!" Victor ordered.

I did as he asked, afraid that he would turn the gun back on Lindy.

"Lindy, are you alright?" I asked as I gasped for breath.

She started to answer but Hunter chocked her off.

"You listen to me. You're going to turn around and walk out of here. I'm going to leave with Lindy. Tomorrow night, you bring double the money her dad owes me, and then maybe I'll just break her leg instead of killing her."

My fists clenched, but I didn't say anything. I had no intention of letting him leave, but I would have to be quick if my plan was going to work. "You promise?"

"Yeah, sure. Just get the heck out of here." Victor wagged the gun at me in frustration.

"Fine. But first…" I reached up and took down my hood. Victor hadn't seen my face yet.

"What the-? What are you?" His voice quivered.

"A beast." I took a step forward in to the better light, letting my scars and tattoos show their worst.

Just as I hoped, Victor's grip faltered ever so slightly on Lindy. I sprung forward and grabbed the gun with one hand while shoving Lindy out of the way with the other. I jerked Victor's empty hand up between his shoulder blades. The was a sickening crunch and he screamed.

He fell and I stole a glance at Lindy to make sure she was okay. It was a mistake.

The gunshot echoed around the room. There was a sharp pain in my gut. I whipped around and punched Victor in the face, knocking him to the ground where he banged his head.

"Hunter!" Lindy cried as she ran up to me. "You came."

"Of course," I smiled. "Didn't you read my letter."

Lindy looked up at me and smiled. The smile that I lived for._ And now might have died for, _I winced as I crumpled to the floor.

"Hunter?" Concern lit up her face. "Oh my God! Hunter! I've got to call-" She fumbled for her cell phone.

I grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. It's not a problem." We both knew it was a lie. Blood had already soaked my shirt and was forming a puddle on the floor around her knees.

"Why didn't you-… If you had just answered your phone earlier…" She sobbed.

"I was afraid of what you'd say."

"About what?"

"The letter." My vision was blurring. "And the fact I love you. I was afraid you'd say that you didn't love me. But, that doesn't matter anymore. I want to be with you even if I can't be _with_ you."

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"You don't judge me on my looks. You took one look at me and without hesitation said that you'd seen worse." I grimaced from the pain as I sat up on my elbows. "I shouldn't have been afraid of your answer."

I reached my hand up and stroked her cheek. The last white rose bloomed. It was almost a relief to know it was over. I smiled at her.

She took me into her lap, cradling my head. "Oh, Hunter." She stroked my head like I always whished she would have. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever met," she managed to say between choked sobs. Then she kissed me. Her tears made my own cheeks wet.

_Don't cry, Lindy,_ I wanted to say, but I wouldn't have been able to speak even if we weren't kissing. I was done.

Just before I lost consciousness, I heard her speak. "The answer is yes, Hunter. I love you, too."

I hope she saw me smile.

* * *

I saw Kendra. She was smiling. Not in a creepy, witchy way, but a genuinely happy way. _Go away,_ I thought. _Let me see Lindy smiling before I die._

I felt dizzy. _Funny, I thought I'd feel all warm and sunny as I headed for the white light._

And then I opened my eyes.

Lindy was bent over my chest, sobbing. I raised a hand to smooth her hair, to comfort her. I froze. They were gone. The scars, the tattoos, they were all gone. It was my hand that I hadn't seen for a year.

My gasp caused Lindy to jerk her head up. Confusion lit her face. Her brow furrowed and she looked around. "Where's Hunter?" She looked back at me. "Kyle? Why are you… How are you…" She stuttered, lost for words.

"Lindy, it's me."

She was on her feet now, hand on her head. "I know it's you. I need to find my friend."

"Lindy, stop. Listen, I'm Hunter. Close your eyes, listen to my voice." She hesitated, but did as I asked. "Have you ever felt a love so strong it could overcome anything?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Hunter?"

I smiled. She rushed into my arms.

* * *

I wasn't there when will got his sight back, or when Zola got green cards for her family. Lindy and I were in Machu Pichu. I wasn't going to let her miss out on her trip.

**

* * *

**

**Hey all!**

**I just saw some extra stuff in some of the trailers that wasn't in the movie, so I'm guessing it will show up in an alternate ending. Until it comes out, I decided to write my own. (Also slightly based off of book ending.)**

**Read and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


End file.
